Brainiac
Brainiac serves as the main antagonist and as a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography Brainiac is a megalomaniacal genius who roams the universe, collecting knowledge to increase his intellectual and scientific prowess. Obsessed with establishing his superiority, Brainiac captured Krypton’s greatest cities, then eradicated what remained…or so he thought. Tales of the “Last Son of Krypton” have reached far into the stars. Now, the Collector of Worlds comes to Earth to finish his accumulation of Krypton—and discovers a new world worthy of his collection. Injustice 2 Years before the events of Injustice, Brainiac and his forces attacked the planet Krypton, captured its capital city, and annihilated the remains of the planet. Because of his success, Brainiac believes that he exterminated the Kryptonian race, and thus is unaware of Kal-El and Kara's survival by being sent to Earth. Brainiac would later be drawn to Earth, primiarily due to the conflict between the Regime and Insurgency (as the war alerted Brainiac of the presence of a surviving Kryptonian), as well as the advanced technology Earth possessed. To initiate his invasion, he hacked into Brother Eye, removing it from Batman's hands, and allied himself with Gorilla Grodd, with the latter forming the Society. Doctor Fate hints at the presence of Brainiac when he speaks to Green Arrow and Black Canary, indicating that he was the first to sense Brainiac's invasion. He would go to consult the Lords of Order, who holds the belief that Brainiac's conquest could bring order to the chaos created by Batman and Superman's conflict. This belief would create an internal struggle within Doctor Fate as he fights to keep his humanity. Brainiac's first official appearance is when he appears before Bruce Wayne via Brother Eye, noting the futility of the latter's attempts to regain control. He then states his ultimatum: the world must turn over Superman alongside Earth's advanced technology, or else risk Earth's destruction. Power and Abilities His unlimited intellect and telekinesis are his most powerful traits, as well as his connection with his ship. He can also collect other planets and turn them into smaller, collectible versions of themselves. Right on his back and shoulders and four super-strong mechanical tentacles strong enough to deal with both Superman and Batman at the same time while he has his arms crossed. Aside from the usual super strength, durability, reflexes, agility, and speed, Braniac can also heal himself from any dangerous wounds with relative ease. Special Moves Other Moves Character Trait Super Move Skull Ship: Brainiac sprouts his four mechanical appendages in his back, one of them grabs the opponent and kicks the opponent to the ground, he then sends four robots to fire their harpoons on his enemy before his ship arrives and activates a laser beneath the ship that fires down at the opponent, destroying his own robots with enough force from the laser. Move List Ending Brainiac: Obviously Batman and Superman have many questions. Where did I come from? Why am I here? Am I friend or foe? It is time to reveal the truth. Brainiac 5: I'm Brainiac 5. A descendant of the original Brainiac, but without his homicidal tendencies. In the future, people fear Coluans because of my ancestor. So I elected to come back in time and fix that. Now that I'm done, I'm going back where I belong--the 31st century. The Legion of Super-Heroes will grill me for "borrowing" a time bubble. But all they really need to know is that I'm on their side, and always will be. Long live the Legion! Costumes To the right is the base skin for Brainiac, Coluan Conqueror. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * Brainiac served as a stage interactible on the Insurgency in the original Injustice: Gods Among Us. He was originally believed to be the Brain, a villain of the Teen Titans, until data on the 1.06 patch notes confirmed his identity. * When he fights Grid, Brainiac express the desire to make him his apprentice. * In various endings, Brainiac is shown to be subseptabile to Fear Toxin and Ivy's seduction. * Jeffrey Combs (Brainiac's voice actor) best known for playing the lead character Dr. Herbert West in the Re-Animator horror films, Ratchet from the Transformers: Prime franchise, Scarecrow in The New Batman Adventures and The Question en Justice League Unlimited. ** Prior to Brainiac, Combs voiced The Leader in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, a Marvel antagonist of similar caliber. Both villains are green skinned highly intellectual beings who aim to take control through nefarious, unorthodox fashion (albeit Samuel was originally human). Both villains are also capable of telepathic control (and ordering around henchmen) to achieve their ends. ** Combs is also known for voicing Gyrus Krinkle, a villain from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. He (like Brainiac) is highly intelligent and mechanically gifted, but he (unlike Brainiac) is mentally unstable and becomes enraged if his deluded fantasies are interrupted. Category:Superman Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Justice League Villains Category:Background Characters Category:Stage Hazards Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters